Twins of the Phantom and the Angel
by Rawya
Summary: Laurie and Lara are not your ordinary fraternal twins. They are the children of the beautiful Christine DeChangy and the infamous Phantom of the Opera. So what happens when Rauol tells her to get rid of them and she sends them to the newly rebuilt Opera?
1. Singing to an Angel

**Nothing**** belongs to me. I'm sure not even the characters I come up with belong to me, somebody somewhere probably already thought of them. All the good ideas got taken a long time ago and its not fair! I wanted to come up with dragons :)**

**Read, enjoy and welcome to my world, cant promise you leave like you came :)**

**Twins Chapter 1: Singing to an Angel**

As Christine watched her two beloved children slip back upstairs to their bedroom, she was hit again by hard, drunken fists as she half-heartily defended herself. As he rained down fist and spat out unholy words she whispered to herself over and over again. _For them I will live. For them I will live._

She had married for love. But it seemed that love just simply had not been enough. She had learned the hard way that one cannot love away someone else's hate, it merely can't be done. Raoul de Chagny's hatred of the Phantom and all that he had stood for in Christine's life had become too great. When the twins were born the pent up anger had just given way and they, innocent children of their mother's sin, had become the nearly sole victims of his anger and rage.

No one spoke of them in Raoul's presence, for he despised they were not his, it was common knowledge among the servants that Christine had the children only several months after their wedding. They were not his children, though some people tried and failed miserably to act as if they were.

As another fist hit her she heard his voice, or rather she smelt it, as he told her he would be going away for a week and she had that time to get rid of those things. He didn't care how she went about it, just that it was done by the time he returned or he would rid the world of them and she would not like how.

With his cruel words and a final slap across the face he stumbled out of the room.

She pulled herself up onto the settee and as she lay there she began to cry tears she believed she no longer had. She cried and cried, until finally, her tears gave way and she lay there gasping for breath as the fear clawed at her belly. She understood now, laying there in the dark, what it was to truly fear something. For no one will fear as mother does when her children, be they bastards or not, when they're lives are put on a very fine line.

But she knew that no matter her fear she would fight for them, for a mother may fear, but she will also fight tooth, nail and life to protect them. Christine took one more shuddering breath as she resolved to defend her children. Any way she must. With a few hisses and a few moments of swaying she made her way to her feet and began the journey up to the attic. As she got closer to the door of her children's domain she could hear faint singing and she could not help the small smile. They, like their father, had voices even the angels would envy. She opened the door with gentle ease and watched her children sitting on the bed they had to share, singing a song Christine knew by heart, though, and she smiled truly at this, they had changed a few lyrics.

_Mother once spoke of an angel_

_We use to dream he'd appear_

_When we sing we can sense him_

_But when we look he's never there_

_Never calling to us softly_

_Always hidden from us_

_Yet we know he's always with us_

_He's our unseen angel_

_Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant us your glory_

_Angel of music, hide no longer,_

_Secret and strange angel_

As Christine leaned further into the room the door gave a miniscule groan from her slight weight and as simple as that the singing ceased. Two pairs of hazel eyes turned to her in surprise. "Mama" the little boy hopped down from the bed and stood resolutely, just like a little solder, while his sister remained on the bed and only peeked over his shoulder with an endearing smile.

Christine just smiled as she moved into the room to sit in the worn old rocking chair. "Please continue," She said, motioning for them to come to her, which they did without hesitation, "it was beautiful, thought how you know this song is beyond me."

The children settled themselves on opposite sides at her feet and rested their heads upon her lap. "We used to hear you humming under your breath and we just made up words to go along with it… "The girl said, then her brother took up her sentence "And it seemed only fitting to sing to the angel you use to tell us about when we were small."

Just like that her son had given her the most wonderful idea. Yes that was it; she would send the children to the new Opera Populaire. The opera house had been rebuilt a few years after the fire and it was just as grand as the old one had been, and it was were the children could start a new life. A safe her fingers deftly ran through her children's hair the plan began to form and take shape and the more it grew the happier she became. Her children would live, by God Almighty they would.

"Children" Soulful eyes turned to look up at her and it hurt her to know she may never see them again, but she felt a twinge of hope that they would live. "Oh my beautiful children, you must listen to your mother carefully. You will not understand it now, but I must send you away to a dear friend of mine. She will train you in the arts and raise you up into good people."

"Mama where will we go?" the little girl asked quietly standing to grasp her poor mama's hand. "Yes Mama where will we go to learn such things? The Vicomte refused to have us tutored" her boy joined his sister at his mama's side. It hurt Christine when not once did they ask why they were to be sent away, children should never know such hatred.

"I have a dear friend, you both remember Meg Giry, yes?" Both children nodded, for they had seen her a handful of times. Christine smiled, "She is Madam now of the corps de ballet at the Opera Populaire, I will write to her this very night."

She looked at her children and took note of their worried expressions. "Oh but do not worry my loves, you will be well looked after and taught so much." "But what of you mama? Who will look after you?" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she gathered her children close, realizing that there would be no more moments like this. No more soft eyes and melodies voices, no more simple love, no more hidden moments of giggles and laughter. No more Laurie and Lara.

_But they will live, _a voice whispered, and that was all she needed to steady her resolve. "I will be so happy knowing that you will have such a wonderful time there as I did that I will not need any looking after. You will write to me very often you know, for I will have to know everything that is happening." It hurt to lie to her children, but she could not tell them, could not fathom telling them that once they were there that she would never again be able to see them, speak with them. As Laurie and Lara moved from her grasp to look at her with such expressive eyes, she gave them a watery smile and said, "With good luck and the help of an Angel within a week's time you should be well and truly settled in the Opera dormitories. But for now it is time for you both to settle into bed and into dreams of such a grand new life."

They both smiled then at her and she set about helping them with their nightly rituals as she committed every act no matter how small to memory. There would be no more moments like this after they left, she had to make sure. "Mama" Christine stopped tidying the 'nursery' to look at her beautiful twins. "Yes Lara?" She sat gently beside her daughter as her son poked his head up from the covers. "Will you sing us a lullaby? You never sing for us anymore." Christine looked at Laurie, the little boy, who only weeks ago had insisted that he and Lara were too old for lullabies and bedtime stories. Lara turned and made a face at her brother for asking her question, but then joined him in the persuading. "Yes please mama, please sing us a lullaby." Christine could not help a smile as she nodded and thought about a song. The perfect one was not far to find as she began to sing softly.

_Love's a curious thing_

_It often comes disguised_

_Look at love the wrong way_

_It goes un-recognized_

_So look with your heart_

_And not with your eyes_

_A heart understands_

_A heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels_

_And trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart_

_The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start_

_So open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart_

_And when it finds love_

_Your heart will be right_

_Learn from someone who knows_

_Make sure you don't forget_

_Love you misunderstand_

_Is love that you'll regret_

_Look with your heart_

_And not with your eyes_

_The heart can't be fooled_

_The heart is too wise_

_Forget what you think_

_Ignore what you hear_

_Look with your heart_

_It always sees clear_

_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start_

_But open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart_

_And when it finds love_

_Your heart will be right_

Christine smiled as she ended her song and looked at her children. They were fast asleep, curled together like little cubs with contented smiles on their faces. Rising carefully from the bed she leaned over and kissed each child on the forehead before walking to door. She turned and smiled at her little angels praying for the biggest miracles of her life, "Please grant them a safe and good life at the Opera house, let the Angel of Music always guide and guard them for this is last act of love I can give my children."

With that she slipped out of the door and walked downstairs to her room. With quick ease she wrote to Meg, but only what was necessary, for Meg already had guess what had happened and Christine did not need a snoopy soul knowing what happened in her life. With her letter finished, Christine quickly roused a servant and gave him the letter and sent him off with instructions to wait for a reply. As she watched the man and horse disappear she felt weariness tug on her eyes and decide to try to get a few hours of rest, she would need it for tomorrow.


	2. Moving to the Opera House

**So yeah a re-write. Sounds fun huh? I kinda think so.**

** Again please enjoy and if you have any good ideas, feel free to drop me a line. I reckon I don't much mind :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving to the Opera House**

Christine had spent most of the night sleepless and wrought with an unfounded fear that Meg would turn her children away. It was rubbish she knew, Meg had often expressed a desire for Laurie and Lara to come learn at the Opera, ever since she had first heard them sing. But Christine had politely refused every time for fear that their father would not be so accommodating. Now, as she rested in the early dawn light, she couldn't help the slight hysterical giggle at the irony that now she had no choice but to send them to the very place she tried so desperately to keep them from.

Now she just had to be patient and wait for the letter that would decide her twin's fate. A knock sounded at her door and her ladies maid entered quietly. "Madam a letter has just arrived-" Christine was before the younger woman in moments grabbing the letter from her hands. With trembling hands she opened the missive and scanned it with worried eyes as her maid trotted about the room.

There was a loud bang and the young maid spun around to find her Mistress had fallen onto her settee so hard that it had crashed backwards into the wall. With wide eyes the young woman slipped up to her Mistress's side as the older woman cried hysterically and clutched the message to her chest.

"M-Madam?" the girl asked uncertainly, for her Mistress had never been given to extreme emotion, no matter the circumstances. It took a moment but the older woman regained a small amount of composer, but then she smiled a water smile and said "All is very well, oh Camille I am so happy for my prayers have been answered!" The Vicomtesse exclaimed as she all but jumped up from her seat and moved to her writing desk and scribbling a quick note and sealing in all within moments. The ladies maid could only blink as she watched her Mistress. The lady had never been this visibly animated, unless it was when the Vicomte was away and it was only she and the children, but that was always a show of love. This was just strange.

"Camille, Camille you must take this note and please have Jerome bring it to the address and say nothing of it to anyone. Do you understand?" Camille nodded, feeling a tad overwhelmed. "Make haste and return, there is much to be done and such little time to prepare it all in." Then without further ado Camille found herself being ushered from the room. As she walked towards the kitchen to fine Henri she wondered what the letter had said to put her beloved Mistress in such a happy mood. Perhaps the Master had finally taken a drunken tumble form his horse. God forgive her, but no one would miss that man and his terrible ways.

* * *

"Are you both ready to start a new life where I began a new life?" She asked as they sat staring out of the carriage windows in awe. They had never seen Paris except from the windows of the attic and it was so strange to them.

The day after Christine had sent her heartfelt thanks back to Meg, along with the rough estimated time of their arrival; the children were scrubbed clean and packed up into the carriage along with the few things Raoul did not know they possessed. Along with their mother and a few items for her short stay there, she had no intention of running into her former lover and dealing with his scorn.

"Children?"

"Huh?" They both looked at her and she smiled.

"I asked you if you were ready to live and learn at the hands of Masters in their arts?"

They both nodded and listened as she told them some of the stories from her time in the ballet corpse that she could remember, though she deliberately stayed away from stories about the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

It was not a extremely long ride and as the carriage pulled up to front of the Opera Populaire, the children let out gasp of amazement, even though they had often seen the opera house from their bedroom window.

Christine just smiled.

The door to the carriage was thrown opened with excessive force and she and the children found themselves in a large hug by one enthusiastic Meg Giry.

"Christine!" Meg began to laugh as she hugged her old friend "My little Angels! It is so wonderful to see you all so well" she said as she released them and let them out form the carriage.

"Meg, it's good to see you my dear" Christine said as she fixed her skirts and then did as any mother would, she dusted the bottoms of Laurie's trousers and Lara's dress. She smiled when Meg stepped back to look both children over like the loving aunt she had become. "My goodness I do believe if you two should grow any taller you shall overshadow your poor aunt Meg!"

They both smiled shyly at her and she just laughed as she kneeled down and said "Come now. Surely you both are not too old to give your aunt Meg a hug." With giggles of delight the children charged their beloved aunt, nearly bowling the petite woman over. "Children try not to flatten your aunt; I don't think the opera would be happy having to find a new dance Mistress" but Christine's words were tempered with a gentle smile as her twins released their aunt with a kiss to each cheek.

"Oh tosh, dear Christine, my little angels can't topple me, I'm far too sturdy like a mountain!" Meg exclaimed as she grabbed Lara and Laurie's hands. "Come let us get out of this cold, I feel like my nose shall fall straight off."

The children giggled as the group made their way up the stairs to the doors of the opera house and two soft voices floated on the air. "Aunt Meg your noise cannot fall off." "Besides you should like the cold if you are a mountain." Not one of them noticed the man in the window just above the great arch that lead into the opera house. He stared at them with sharp hazel eyes, emotions running rampant in his heart.

_What was she doing here?_

_Had she not caused enough damage?_

_Had she not destroyed enough hearts?_

"But why bring the little Baron and Baroness de Chagny here? Surly she would not be so foolish to risk their lives."

With a shrug he spun around sharply; there was no point in worrying. They would be gone by the end of the evening and his life would return to normal. He began the descent to bows of the opera house to continue with his latest work.

* * *

But as his work took hold of his attention again with an iron fist he never noticed that was supposed to be a simple day trip had in fact turned into a 'days' trip.

It was the last day, before Raoul returned, the last day to enjoy her children's smiles and laughter but Christine would not let the melancholy of her mood show. She would be happy and brave for them. She had watched as her children got accustom to their new home and the kind, yet strange, people in it. The room they had been given to share was, to Christine's horror, her old dressing room.

She of course said nothing about this, only glared at Meg who just smiled. She had helped them unpack and settle the room to their liking and it had broken her heart at how excited they were at getting their very own beds.

The hours were ticking down to her departure time, but she was determined to enjoy one last supper with her little angels. As she walked slowly behind them and their new friend Henri she heard her name called. Turning she found Meg making it to her side just slightly out of breath and smiling as the three children looked back at them. "Go on and make your way to supper little ones, we will join you momentarily, yes." Henri continued on without reserve, but the twins looked at their mother intently, waiting for permission. "Go on my loves, poor Henri looks quite hungry. I need only discuss finale arrangements with your aunt, it shall not take long."

With matching smiles and small waves Laurie dragged his sister by the hand to join Henri who had stopped when he realized they were no longer with him. When the children were out of sight Meg gestured for Christine to follow her back up to her office. As both women took sits opposite each other Meg reached out and gently took her friends hand. "Christine how long have you had to carry this burden? Have you ever told any other than me?" Meg asked looking thoughtful for a moment then asked "Do they know he is their father?

Christine just shook her head. Then she said after a moment of silence "I expect nothing from him as he no longer expects anything of me. Nothing ties us together anymore and I will admit that is mostly my doing. I was a girl, what did I know of adult love and passion?"

Meg stood up "He will figure it out my friend. Perhaps not this year or even the next but he will figure it out and so will they."

Christine nodded, "I know, but it will matter little to me then, remember I will not be in their lives anymore" she gave a bitter laugh "Who knows I may not be in anyone's life depending on my adoring husband."

"Oh Christine" Meg cried and gathered her friend tightly into a warm embrace and both women sat in silence for a few moments more before Christine moved back. "I have a letter for Laurent and Laramie and even Erik, could you make sure that someday they get them?"

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek Meg nodded as she slipped the three letters into her desk drawer.

"The twins will get them when they are old enough to understand, and Erik will see his one day my dearest friend."

With a nod and a crumbling resolve that she would not show to anyone Christine rose and set herself to rights then said with false cheeriness "Come or there will not be any left for a church mouse much less us."

And both women made their way to the dining room.

* * *

The time for Christine to depart came far too soon, and as her heart broke she bravely kissed her children on their foreheads, and putting on a brave face climbed into the carriage.

"Mother will we ever see you?" Laurie asked, soft brown curls falling onto his forehead. Lara stood grasping his arm tightly in her little hands.

"Yes Laurie, I will see you again" Christine said, but Lara shook her head, brown curls bouncing across her back. "No mama will we see you?" How could children be so perceptive?"

With great care for her words Christine smiled as she said "Of course you will see me."

What could she do? It was nearly the truth, just perhaps not as happy a one as she would like, for if they did see her, it could well be in a pine box with her rosary clasped in her hands.

Shaking away the miserable thought she smiled again, "Remember I love you both very much and…" She paused for a second to force the tears back down, and then continued "the angel of music will guard and guide you."

She smiled as the carriage doors were closed and she watched as her children waved and she waved back. As the carriage rolled away her tears began to fall freely, she knew that was the last time she would ever see them again and in a strange way she had the feeling they both had known it also.

"How like Erik they are," She thought as the carriage returned her to her living hell.


	3. Love Never Dies

**Yes I'm still working on re-writing this, but alas I am living at work and only sleeping at home, or at least that's what it feels like. Anyway here it is, enjoy, have fun.**

**No I don't own the Phantom, such a shame.**

* * *

The days turned to weeks and weeks flowed into months as the children grew and adapted to their new home. Dutifully they wrote to their mother every week and just as dutifully they never asked Meg why they never received any reply. It broke Meg's heart but she never said anything about it, only put on a happy face for them as they did for her.

Of course with the sour came the sweet and the children grew to love their home. They and their young friend Henri became quite close, thought it was to be expected as they were all in the Children's Choir together. Lara and Laurie laughed and smiled and behaved like normal children. They captured the attention of all in the Opera house with their good and surprisingly warm natures. However it really was only surprising to Meg, for she knew of their heritage. She wondered if the resident ghost had even graced the children with acknowledgement, though without any mischief around the opera she highly doubted it.

* * *

"Oh did you see his face?" Laurie asked giggling as he flopped down onto his bed, Lara mirroring him on her own bed.

"You'd think the Opera Ghost was prancing about in nothing but his nickers! I don't think Monsieur Allete's face has ever been so red!" Lara laughed as she sat up and pulled a face similar to the one their Maestro wore every day. "'Great God above Monsieur you are naked and drunk return to your room immediately!' then old Jon fell clean off the stage, though as drunk as he was it's a wonder he even managed to make it to the stage in the first place!" Both children broke out into joyous laughter as such a silly incident, like so many that made life at the opera house so very interesting.

As the two children laughed and played about, their laughter floated down into the depths of the opera house via a passage way hidden behind a mirror.

As Erik scribbled out notes for a new opera he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. He looked up in confusion. No one stayed in the Old Dressing Room; it had become another hunted area in the Opera Ghost legend. Why were there children there? Rising from the organ, his interest piqued, he grabbed his cloak and gloves and put them on. Then he tentatively reached up to make sure that the white porcelain mask with still in place.

Sure that everything was to rights he left for a room he had absolutely no desire to return too.

He didn't need constant reminders of the women he no longer had, but those laughing voices were distracting him and to be honest he needed to remind people just who owned this Opera House.

As he made his way he thought on how best to deal with impudent little children. Honestly he didn't think they were any of the usual children who lived in the Opera House; none of those children would dare to go to the Dressing Room. As he deftly slipped thought the shadows he hoped these little brats had heard the stories about the Phantom, it would make it that much easier to scare the little demons.

If they hadn't, well he'd deal with that when the time came.

* * *

As he neared the mirror entrance the laughter had quieted down to a gentle murmur then to silence and Erik thought that the children had left to find some other amusement until he heard soft singing. Wobbly notes at first but steadily growing stronger.

_Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there,  
Alive inside in your heart._

_It slips into your thoughts,  
It infiltrates your soul,  
It takes you by surprise,  
Then seizes full control.  
Try to deny it,  
And try to protest,  
But love won't let you go,  
Once you've been possessed._

Love never dies.  
Love never falters.  
Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.  
Love never fades.  
Love never alters.  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures.

And soon as you submit,  
Surrender flesh and bone,  
That love takes on a life much bigger than your own.  
It uses you at whim and drives you to despair.  
And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear.  
Love gives you pleasure,  
And love brings you pain!  
And yet, when both are gone,  
Love will still remain.

Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.  
Love never dies,  
Love never alters,  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken.

Love never dies!  
Love will continue!  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone!  
Love never dies once it is in you!  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on...  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on.

Erik stood behind the mirror in stunned silence as he watched a little girl climb onto the bed with an equally little boy._  
_They both had tears rolling down their cheeks and as they held onto one another the girl whispered "I miss mama. I don't want her to stay with the Vicomte" "Me too" her brother replied tightening his hold on his sister. "But we must be brave, so we will be brave, and mama promised that the angel of music would protect us okay?"

The girl nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks "C-can I sleep here?" Her question was punctuated by little hiccups and her brother nodded, hiccuping along with her.

Erik fled, his mind rolling like the ocean during a wild storm.

He knew they were Christine's children, he remembered seeing them come with her on a visit. But why? Why in Heaven's name were they both still here and as far as he knew, she was not? Why did they refer to her as mother, but the Vicomte did not receive the title of father? Erik stopped dead in his tracks, not having even noticed that he had indeed made it to the safety of the bowels of the Opera house.

Those children looked to be about 7 or 8 years of age.

7 or 8…

7 or…, oh God in Heaven, it couldn't be.

Without thought he spun back around and went to find the one person who could answer his questions, or at least most of them.

Meg Giry.

* * *

***Song is 'Love Never Dies' bet you would have never guessed that.**


	4. Who are the Children?

**Chapter 4: Who are the Children?**

Erik sat there brooding, hands posed over the keys. This was going to drive him to insanity, not that he wasn't toeing the line already. But since he had heard the two children sing he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else. "Little fools" He hissed, slamming his hands onto the organ keys. They had entered his thoughts and now they would not leave.

He needed to find out more about them, should have weeks ago actually. But his anger and his fear had held him back from seeking out one of perhaps 3 people who could shed light on the children. One he would never see willingly, the other would not see him willingly, so that left poor Meg Giry. He got up pulled on his gloves and cloak and quickly made his way to her office.

When he entered he found her seated at her desk scratching away at some form or another completely lost in her own world. He cleared his throat a few times, but still she scratched away, and Erik being one not use to being ignored threw himself dramatically into the chair in front or her desk and said bluntly "I want to know about the two children."

She didn't jump, didn't yell, didn't even raise her head, instead she kept scratching away. Erik glared at the top of her head until she finally spoke. "Erik you are losing your touch, that look use to scare me. Also there are many children that inhabit this opera house, so you may want to be just a bit more specific" Meg said, finally looking up and irritable.

He deflated a bit, he had a feeling she knew exactly which children were causing him distress. "I am speaking of the two children who arrived with Mademoiselle Daae a few months ago" he said. She sighed heavily, "It's Madam DeChangy, now and the two children you are inquiring about are hers."

Erik rose from his seat and began to pace as the information was finally allowed to fall into place. It was not that he did not know that they were her children; it had simply been that he had not truly wanted to believe it. "What are their names?"

Meg looked him at for a few minutes before she answered. "The boy is named Laurie and the girl is Lara" she said as she watched him pace back and forth like a caged panther. He murmured softly and Meg picked out a few words like _voices_ and _lovely_, then quite suddenly he began to make his way to the hidden panel door.

"Well? Is that all you wanted Erik?" Meg inquired, surprised that he had not gone into a rage and demanded they be removed. It would have almost been preferable to the way he was acting now. A raging, ranting Opera Ghost she could handle, it was like handling a toddler. But a quiet, thoughtful Opera Ghost, well that was dealing with something entirely too human like. He turned roughly, his sharp, hazel eyes blazing with some idea Meg could only guess at.

"Yes, that is all" he said flatly, then he seemed to deflate just a little and become more of a man then a phantom, it was something Meg was not at all accustom too from him. "Thank you Meg." Then he spun back around and walked from the room without a second glace back. His mind was whirling, concocting a plan.

* * *

Lara, Laurie and Henri raced around the catwalks above the stage a few weeks before the celebration of Toussaint with other children form the Choir. They were allsinging at the tops of their tiny little lungs.

_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,__  
__Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?__  
__Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!__  
__Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong._

They all continued on for some time before one of the scene changers chase them all back down to the empty stage. The children all milled about before one of the older boys named Taniel began to hum aloud and was soon followed by a few of the other children. They all made a lovely harmony until someone began to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye,  
Remember me once in a while,  
Please promise me, you'll try,_

All the children stopped their playing and silliness and stared at Lara who had stopped as soon as everyone else started to stare at her. Taniel was in front of her in a flash, "Do that again. I bet you can't" he said almost angrily. Lara looked at her brother who edged his way between her and the older boy. "Leave her alone Taniel she was just singing nothing special about it." Laurie said plating himself firmly between Lara and the older boy.

"I want to hear her sing again Daae, so let her sing," the older boy growled and neither of the twins could understand way on earth he was so adamant about it. It was singing for heaven's sake, not a worldwide problem solver. Laurie looked at Lara, did she want to sing? She shook her head slightly, and he understood. He turned back to Taniel. "She'll sing, and so will I."

"I don't want you runt, I just want her to sing, she's the only voice I heard" Taniel said trying to intimidate the younger boy. But he was not to be intimidated. "Either we both sing or we don't its one or the other Taniel" Laurie said laying out the other boys options clearly. With a growl and a wave of his hand the older boy moved back and the stage was literally all theirs.

"Shall we sister?" Laurie asked giving a mock bow and Lara giggled and curtsied back, "We shall brother." Then they began to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try_

_When you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you_

_Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me  
But I remember her_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me._


	5. The twins new friend

**Well for evey body who wants to know what the twins look like this is your chapter. And thinak you very much Mayla. Everybody enjoy and R&R as usual. Thanks much**

* * *

Rina and Remus where sitting on the stage. They had just finished helping set up for the rehearsals. They were enjoying a peace and solitude they rarely got anymore.

"With no body around, you want to sing something?" Remus asked. His sister grinned at him. "O.K, what shall we sing?" she inquired, still grinning.

"How about that song we are working on? We might be able to pick out anything we don't like if we can hear it" her brother said, as he stood up. He offered her his hand.

As he helped her up she begin to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking it would be funny if anyone heard us. We both know we could do with a lot more practice" she said.

He just shook his head and they began to sing. Little did either of them know but two people were listing. One was in the bridging over the stage, the other in the door way that leads onto the stage.

_Angel you are_

_Our one companion_

_You are all_

_That matters_

_You are_

_A friend and guardian_

_We pray our world_

_Never shatters_

**Remus- **_Wishing you were_

_Somehow here_

_Wishing you were_

_Somehow near_

_Sometimes it seems_

_If only we dreamed_

_Somehow you would_

_Appear_

**Rina-**_ Whishing we could_

_Hear your voice_

_Knowing that we _

_Always do_

_Dreaming of you_

_Always helped us to do_

_Everything we dreamed _

_We could_

_Passing dreams_

_And wishful thinking_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for angels_

_The wrong companions_

_You are always warm and gentle_

_To few years_

_Only angry tears_

_Why does the past_

_Always lie?_

_Wishing you were_

_Somehow here_

_Knowing that _

_You never come_

_Please, we forgive_

_Teach us to live_

_Give us the strength_

_To try_

_Memories…_

_And silent tears_

_Always gazing _

_Across the wasted years_

_Give us strength to try_

_We never want to say good bye…_

They finished landing the note perfectly. As their last note resounded through the auditorium they heard clapping. They spun around only to find themselves face–to-face with a girl.

"That was really _etonnant_" said a girl. She had long, wavy brown hair freckles, and sharp gray eyes. The twins stood there, shocked that anyone had heard them.

Erik watched the confrontation from above. _Well, well let's see how the petit genies handle this little problem _he thought as a very rare smile crept onto his face.

"You didn't hear that did you, or at lest not all of it?" Remus asked. The girl nodded, now she was smiling. "See I told you someone was going to hear" Rina said, but she didn't seem angry at all. She turned back to the girl, "So how old are you?" Rina questioned, she took a second and then added "And what is your name?"

"I am 10 years old and my name is Margaret DeBarac and I don't know your names" Margaret said. The twins looked at each other, and then grinning they looked at her.

"I'm Rina Daae and this is my brother" she let him introduce himself "Remus Daae and we are 11 years old" he declared. Rina just rolled her eyes. He was so overdramatic.

"Wow, you mean you're related to le Christine Daae?" Margaret exclaim. UP on the bridges Erik was extraordinarily confused.

_Daae? Why would she give them her maiden name if they are DeChangy's children? Surely he would not oppose them, they are perfectly healthy and good looking _Erik thought

"Wait, she married did she not?" the young girl asked. Remus nodded his head, so Margaret continued. "So should you not be DeChangy?"

"Our mother did not find it fit to name us after a man who has no ties to us whatsoever" Rina stated dryly. Margaret's gray eyes grew huge as she asked her next question. "So the Vicounte is not your father?"

They shook they heads in unison and grinned. "Do we in truth look anything like that man?" Rina asked.

Margaret had to admit they didn't look a thing like him. Rina had dark brown hair with a few blonde streaks running though it. It was only slightly curly, and she keep it up in a ponytail, to keep it from getting in her way.

She had sharp, hazel eyes and (Margaret had to look closely to see it) a thin scar that ran from her right eye to the base of her ear. But you had to look closely to see it, so when standing a few feet away her face looked perfect.

Rina was also rather tall for a girl her age and quit healthy, so it was no surprise to Margaret as to why she could do stagehand jobs so well.

Now Remus wasn't mush different form his sister, well except he most definitely was not a girl. His hair was dark brown with a little bit more blonde then Rina's hair.

It was perfectly straight and always slicked back. Though she was sure if it did hang down it would go to about the base of his ears.

His eyes were also hazel, but they held more compassion in them then did his sister's eyes. He also had a scare but it was a little easier to see, because it started at the tip of his chin and moved its way down towards his right shoulder and disappeared under the collar of his shirt.

He too, was extremely tall for his age, and a great deal taller then his sister. But he was just as fit as her, if not perhaps fitter.

As much as Margaret hated to admit it they looked nothing like the man who would visit the opera house. Then again they didn't really look a awful lot like their mother either, so who did they look like?

"See what we mean Margaret?" they both asked at the same time. She looked up at them and nodded. "Yes I see what you mean, oh and you can just call me little Meg." She shrugged as the twins gave her a confused look "Its easier then calling me Margaret all the time."

Remus was the first one to start laughing, and then Rina joined him, then Little Meg. Soon they were all rolling on the floor laughing.

Finally they needed air, so they calmed down, still grinning like crazy. "So where did you learn to sing like that?" Meg asked them. They stayed quite for a moment, then they looked at her "We have no idea, we just can."

"You should join the chorus." She said beaming. "Why would we want join, besides we would have to take classes and stuff" Remus muttered, with his face in his arms.

"Because we could all be in it together" Meg stated simply. "You mean your practicing to be in chorus?" Rina asked. It came out sort of muffled because she was covering her right side of her face with her left hand

"Yep, and you would both be great" Meg said. They looked at each other. To be in classes with other children their own age and to be able to be around their new friend, well it did sound nice.

"We'll only do it if you promise to be our friend" Remus said. Meg didn't think twice. "Of course Ill be your friend" she said smiling.

Well with that settled they decided it was time they went to dinner, Madam Giry was probably wondering what had happen to them.

As the children left the stage chanting happily Erik watched them with a strange new emotion. A fatherly emotion.

It felt strange yet perfectly right for him to feel happy about them making a friend.

Then another thought entered his mind as he descended back to his home that was a deep as hell.

_So they are not of the DeChangy line? Well now I think I know why they are here. That fool can't stand to love something that is not his all the way._

_Well they certainly need someone to train their voices; no mere class is going to tame them._

As he walked up the shore to his beloved organ, he knew he would have no problem finishing his composition. His soul felt light as a feather. Though this all felt very familiar.

Not far from where he was two children, who had no idea how big of impact music would make on their lives, crawled into bed.

Hoping that maybe someday the angel of music would sing songs in their head.

* * *

**Oh yeah I forgot to put this at the top but none of these character are mine. So there you go, enjoy the story.**


	6. Cruel Letter from home

**Ok here is the chapter again there were a few things I had not noticed before I posted this so here the corrected version and trust me you cant even tell. But I could and it annoied me. So R&R and enjoy the story.**

* * *

What was it they had done to deserve this? They didn't know. The letter they had just gotten from their mother lay in the floor, smudged with tears and crumpled in anger.

"I don't believe it. Why would she write something so mean to us? We always loved her" Rina cried out in sadness, though now she was becoming angry. Remus just shrugged.

"I think she is trying to protect us" Her brother tried to lie to her and himself. It wasn't working. "Grow up, Remus. You and I both know that isn't true, she hates us."

As hard as they tried, they knew that the letter they got that morning was real and that their beloved mother hated them. But the fact that hurt the most was that there was nothing they could do about it.

They had been happy about going to their second day of chorus lessons when Madam Giry had brought them the letter. It was exciting, as this was the first letter they got from home in three months.

But their bliss, after reading the letter, soon turned into torment and anger. In the letter their mother told them they were never going to come home again, and that she in turn was never going to speck to them again.

Also they were told that there was to be no more commutating between them as she no longer clamed them as her own flesh and blood. It had ripped their hearts to shreds.

They didn't even bother to go tell Madam Giry they would not be going to classes. Why should they?

So that is why they were now sitting there in their room, anger flooding their thoughts like a fast poison. As they sat there brooding, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Remus yelled. "It's Meg. Can I come in?" the voice replied. "No, you can not" Rina said dryly. "But I want to know why you guys didn't come to class? Everybody was worried" Meg whispered.

"Too bad" came the reply of both the twins. _This can only be trouble _thought Meg. But then again with these two what wasn't?

Quickly she knew she had to get somebody. So off she ran to find Madam Giry, she would know what to do.

As Madam Giry started to inform the young ballet rats on proper position of the feet, Little Meg came busting into the room all out of breathe.

"What's wrong?" Madam Giry asked, waiting a few seconds for the little one to catch her breathe. "Its Rina and Remus. They won't come out of their room and they missed all classes today" Little Meg spoke quickly. Madam Giry didn't need to be told twice.

She dashed out of the room specking loudly as she did so. "Meg stay here and do not go anywhere until I tell you too, or I send someone to do so." Little Meg only nodded, her heat going to her new friends.

Madam Giry stopped outside their door. "You two had better open this door" she bellowed. "Why?" _Oh those two can make me so mad sometime with their haughty attitudes, but then again they are splitting images of their father they may as well have his attitude too _she thought.

"Because if you don't I'll" She passed for a second, then a smile light her face._ Thank you Christine for your angel of music._ She continued "I'll never tell the angel what wonderful singers you both are."

She heard a soft click _Thought that might work, now lets see how I'm going to get Erik to go with this _she thought.

She walked into the room cheerfully, but the scene that greeted her eyes made her heart sink. Rina and Remus where sitting on their beds, opposite each other. A letter was lying in the floor.

"What is going on?" Madam Giry asked. The twins just looked at her with a blink stare. Then Remus spoke, his vice was raspy and unsure.

"She hates us and never wants to see us again. What kind of mother does that?" he posed. After what felt like eternity the truth was beginning to dawn on Madam Giry.

The letter had to be from Christine. Now Madam Giry understood the note she had gotten early this morning from Christine when she said her children needed an angel of music.

It hurt but how was she to explain to them that their mother had to leave them here and cut all connections to them so that their father would come to them. This was going to be hard.

"Children, it would do you both good to get some sleep and then, later, I will come up here and talk with you." She looked at them lovingly but only got a "fine" in reply.

She walked to the door and turned around. "Trust me an angel of music will come soon" she whispered as she noticed they had already drifted off to sleep.

Quickly she walked back down to the ballet training room and sent Little Meg off to her dorm. Then she rushed to her own room. _I guess now would be an extremely good time to talk to Erik she_ thought.

She waited a few minutes._ Ok what in world do I do now? He is just like any other man he is, never around when you need him _she thought exasperatedly. Just than a voice hissed from the darkness of her room "What is wrong with them?"

Meg Giry leapt a good two feet into the air at the sound of his voice. She spun around giving the man who was now stepping out from the shadows an evil glare.

"If you ever do that again Erik Destler I will hunt you down and strangle you with your own Punjab lasso" Meg hissed furiously. He only smirked at her, which if anything made her even angrier.

"Perhaps I shouldn't even tell you what is wrong you thoughtless baboon" she said now sitting down in a chair. He only raised his visible brow ever so slightly and said "baboon?"

She just shook her head. "Never mind what I said, its not important, but those two children are. You are interesting in their life, no?" she asked. He only nodded.

"Well today they just received a letter from Madam DeC- their mother. In this letter she told them she was never to see them again and she no longer claimed them as hers."

Erik remained unmoved. So Meg went on. "Erik, I told them that they would be visited by the angel of music and if he does not visit soon I, well, I fear the worst for them" she said.

Erik just looked at her. Then did the most amazingly uncaring thing in the world; he left.


	7. Meeting

**Here you go another chapter in the Twins story. So how will eveybody start to react to that dreadful letter. I dont know so I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Oh and R&R too, if the mood hit you. **

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**ShadowPhantom1121**

* * *

When Remus awoke it was dark in the room. So dark it was impossible for him to see his sister or for that matter anything at all.

He had been having a wonderful dream. **_In the dream there had been a woman, maybe twenty or twenty-one years old he really couldn't tell. She had a beautiful voice and she even looked lovely._**

**_She had curly brown hair that went about mid back and she had large brown eyes_**. _It's odd _he thought as he stared into the darkness, _she looks so familiar._

**_During the beginning of the dream he could not place where she was at, only that she was sitting in something. But as the dream continued the surroundings began to come into view._**

**_He saw she was sitting in a black gondola, which itself was on a lake in the middle of huge cavern. Candelabras were coming up from the water and bursting into flame like magic._**

_**This was all very amazing and in his eyes he knew it was only a dream. He looked around at everything, trying to take it all in. Then his eyes came to rest upon the man pushing the gondola.**_

_**He was tall and dress in black, well mostly black. His boots, pants and coat were all black as night. His vest was a dark blue with intricate designs all over it; though you had to look extremely close to see them.**_

**_His cloak on the back was also black, but on the inside it was an off set white color. As interesting as this mans clothes were the most interesting feature of this was his face._**

_**His jet black hair was neatly combed back; his face (or what you could see of it) was cleanly shaven. On the right side of his face was a white mask and on his left side was a rather handsome looking face.**_

_**It was all very interesting to Remus, but the thing that actually took his breathe was none of this. It was the man's eyes.**_

**_They were the eyes he stared into every morning when he awoke. They were the eyes his sister looked at when laughing. Those eyes where their eyes. So why did the strange man have theirs eyes?_**

All of a sudden a soft noise broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw his sister grinning at him. "What are you smirking about?" Remus asked, now sitting up.

"Oh nothing, just that you should remember we often have the same dreams" she said plainly. Remus just stared at her, very confused now.

"You idiot I had the same dream you did" Rina said looking at him like a little child. "Oh" was all her brother could manage.

A silence settled into the room. It was a very uncomfortable silence that often never happened before. Well until the letter that ruined their lives had come.

It had been two weeks and still they choose not understand it. They just could not bring themselves to do it. To understand what that letter said would be to acknowledge the fact their mother did not care what happened to them.

They could just not do that. Yet.

Rina decided to break the silence that seemed to be suffocating them. "Do you want to sing something?" Her brother looked up, they had not sung in those two weeks, at all.

"Yeah it sounds nice" he said "But what will we sing?" Rina smiled, "How about that lullaby mother taught us when we were really little?" "O.K."

_Children of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you_

Little did either of the twins know, but the man from there dreams was now standing just behind their mirror, listening to their sad lament.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your only companion_

_Never dream in this world there were arms to hold you_

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Children of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to how to live life that is now lived alone_

All of sudden Erik sang the next line not meaning to at all.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved alone…_

Rina and Remus jumped from their beds. They ran to the middle of the room and quickly grabbed each other in pure fright. They looked around the room and nobody was in the room.

"What on earth was that?" Rina whispered. Remus just shook his head, he had no idea. Behind the mirror was really no different. _You complete idiot! What were you thinking?_ Erik silently bated himself on his huge slipup.

_Oh well, what is done is done. Now my only problem, how do I go on from here? _He thought as he watched the two children search the room with their eyes.

Erik was shaken out of his thought was two small voices asked a simple question. "Angel?"

_NO, not the angel again. Wait maybe I can explain to them I am not exactly an angel. I don't think this is going to…wait I've got it. I can teach them voice lessons._ Erik actually grinned and he had no idea why.

Remus and Rina waited if no one answered they were going to go tell Madam Giry they needed to go to the insane asylum. The minutes tick on. Then a strong, beautiful voice rang out.

_Wondering Children_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

They looked at each other than answered back.

_Angel or Teacher?_

_Friend or Phantom?_

_Who is there staring?_

Erik answered them. They would learn who he was tonight. He would not destroy their trust like he had Christine's when he showed her he was but a man.

_Not angel_

_Just teacher of music_

_Basking in its glory_

_Teach you_

_My brave young students_

_All my triumph_

The twins were shocked. It was not an angel at all it was a teacher of music. "Well he may not be an real but he is now our angel" Rina said. Remus nodded in agreement.

The only problem, they wanted to see him. So they answered.

_Angel! We hear you_

_Speck we listen_

Rina-

_Come be at our side_

_Guide us_

Remus-

_Angel our souls are weak_

_Please help us_

Twins-

_Enter at last Master_

Erik smirked, so they knew he was no angel. They were only calling him that to get him to come out or at lest show himself._ Very well, they want to know me. They shall._

Erik-

_Flattering Children_

_You shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at you faces in the mirror_

_I am there inside_

Erik had no idea why this felt so familiar, but it did. As this thought crashed around in his head he saw them turning to look in the mirror. _No backing out now _he thought.

Twins-

_Angel of music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to us your glory_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to us_

_Strange angel_

They were now looking into their mirror only to see a shape forming in the shadow and a white mask. _Ahhh, so this is the infamous Fantome de la Opera _they thought, now grinning.

Erik-

_I am the angel of music_

_Come to the angel of music_

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angels of music_

They walked up to the mirror. It opened to reveal the man standing inside. He lifted his hand and gestured for them to fallow him. He began to walk down the long corridor.

Erik only looked back once and to his immense relief the children were fallowing him only a few feet off.

They didn't seem to fear him at all and he smirked a little as they started their journey to his home.

He had a feeling it would not be a silent journey and to his own astonishment it didn't bother him.

* * *

**Well I hope everybody found it enjoyable. I will of course write the next chapter a soon as possible if and only if you R&R if not, well I'll still put up the next chapter. **

**Voir tu pluse tard**

**ShadowPhantom1121**


	8. Down Yet Again

**Here you go, another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. R&R Oh and nothing POTO belongs to me.**

**ShadowPhantom1121**

* * *

As they walked the twins' began to sing. In a whisper that could barely be heard.

_In sleep you sang to us_

_In dreams you came_

_Your voice calls to us_

_And specks our name_

_Now do we dream again?_

_For now we find_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there inside our mind_

Erik almost stopped dead in his tracks. Now he remembered why this seemed so familiar. He and Christine had sung this song on her first trip to his home. It worried him.

But he sang any how.

_Sing once again with me _

_Our strange duet_

_I have no power over you_

_You grow stronger yet_

As he watched them climb into the boat his voice grew sad.

_And you will turn from me_

_You'll glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_Is there inside your minds_

The Twins looked at him as he pushed the boat; it never occurred to them that this man pushing the gondola was indeed the same man from the dream.

So they sang to him instead.

_We have yet to see your face _(he had stayed in shadows, they saw the mask only)

_We won't draw back in fear_

_Let us be the mask you wear_

Erik looked at them, and he didn't know why but he smiled as a thought passed through his mind._ Maybe they are mine_ he thought and almost laughed out loud. How impossible.

He answered their unasked question

_It'll be me they hear_

They smiled; he was going to teach them to sing. He saw their joy flowing through those smiles and he just continued to smile as they all sang out.

(Twins first, Phantom second)

_Your/my spirit and our/your voices_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there inside our/your minds_

The boat gently bumped into the shore and they finished their song as he gracefully jumped out of the boat. He was not going to help them out apparently. _Oh well._

His back was still to them when they got out. He had dropped the clock off his shoulders and had tossed it somewhere, but it was hard to tell where in all the mess.

As he walked up to his organ the twins finally decided to look around. They were shocked.

They were standing on a small beach that was all rock, in the middle of a huge craven. It was way bigger then the first they had seen. There were candles all over the place lighting every corner of the dank cavern.

There were many desks sitting to the left covered in drawings and paintings of what, they could not tell. But one desk caught their attention, it had aperfect replica of the stage and set on it were little miniatures of the charters that would be in the next play. _Wow, he's impressive; I'll give him that _Remus thought as they continued to stare.

They also noticed there where tall, rectangle things all around the walls holding up deep crimson clothes. _Wonder what's behind those sheets? _Rina thought.

They looked to their right and saw a smaller room with what appeared to be a bed, but they couldn't tell as they were to far away to see. Then they began to notice all the art around the large room.

It was very impressive, but the thing that caught their attention was the huge pipe organ sitting on a plateau. It was surrounded by candles and music sheets and the man was now sitting on the bench, just touching the keys. He wasn't playing, just caressing them.

Erik knew he had given them enough time to take everything in. But did he give himself enough time to get ready to talk to them? _NO_ he thought almost smiling again. _Oh well._

"Please come up here" he said, wondering if they would hear him. He hoped they wouldn't. But he was never lucky as they came slowly up the stairs.

Coming to a stop behind the organ, he asked "Are you both sure you want to do this?" "Yes" Remus replied. "Very well."

Erik stood up and turned around to face his two new protégés.

When he was fully facing them, their breathing became raspy. He had an uncommonly handsome face, the left side clean shaven and strong, the right, a white mask.

His hair was black, very black. It was combed back and looked to reach about his chin if it wasn't. His clothes were finely made and handsome looking on his lean frame.

If all of this didn't compel quite a sight then his eyes did. They held more emotion then most people could gather in a life time. They were shape and flashed dangerously.

They seemed to change with his every move. One moment they were a daunting aquamarine, the next they were a mix between aqua and a soft brown, then they were a dark, dark brown like a pool of water in the middle of the night.

All the children could do was to stare at those penetrating eyes. They felt like they were going trough a test under those eyes. Little did they know Erik was feeling the same way as they stared at him.

_Those are no other mans eyes _he thought as he continued to stare. _Those are my eyes, down to every little detail. But if this is true, why didn't Christine tell me?_

On the inside turmoil was crashing about, but on the out side he appeared completely calm. "Are you ready Remus and Rina to sing like angels?"

It was too much for their little twelve year old emotions to take. They may have been geniuses and great singers but all in all they were still children and for him to know their names when they had never told him broke them.

They both fainted, falling to the floor before Erik could catch them. They landed in piles of music sheets.

_I will not be one to joke often, but it's a good thing I'm a messy person_ he thought, as he picked up Rina first and went and put her in his bed. Then he went back and carried Remus in and put him down also. He smiled as he watched them; it was hard to believe they might be his own flesh and blood.

"We will have much to talk about when you both wake up" Erik whispered as he left the room. He walked down to his organ and just sat on the beach thinking. He did that a lot.


	9. Whats your name?

**Ok here you are another chapter of the Twins. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I own nothing and my fingers hurt.

* * *

**

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_

_Turn your head away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

The music and the voice flowed into the bedroom where Rina and Remus where still coming to. "Do you feel like a carriage has just hit you?" Remus asked, putting a hand to his head.

"Yes" was his sisters muffled reply. "Well come on we better go see what is going on" Remus said, starting to climb out of the bed. "Wait" Rina commanded. "What?"

Remus sat back down beside his sister as she leaned back against the backboard of the bed. "Was it me or did the man from last night seem familiar?" she asked.

_Well come to think of it, yes he did. Almost like he came from a dream _he thought as he replied "Yes." His sister only nodded, but he knew she thought the man came from a dream too.

They stared at one another for a moment then they both got off the bed and wondered out into the large craven. _Looks like last night was no dream _Rina thought as she noticed a man sitting at the organ.

Erik could hear them walk out into the cave. _They need to learn to walk silently _he thought, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"Come here" Erik said, knowing that when he said that they would jump, frightened with being acknowledged, but when he turned around they were just looking intently at him.

They obediently came, stopping behind the organ bench. Erik turned around and almost started to laugh. They both looked … well it wasn't good what ever it was.

Quickly stifling the laughter he stood up and inspected them closely. Their brown-blonde hair, their shape hazel eyes and he even noticed both of their scares.

_Humm, both similar, yet so very unique, this will be if nothing else an interesting day _he thought. "You know about the angel of music?" that seemed the safest path to take right now.

He was right of course, as both children visually relaxed. "Yes we know about the angel of music" Remus said. _Boy these kids are like closed vaults, they aren't giving away anything _Erik thought as he realized they were studying him.

"What is your name _monsieur ange_?" Rina asked. The question caught Erik off guard. Nobody not even Christine had ever asked what his name was. It was a miracle he could remember it.

"You may call me _Instituteur_" he said dryly, he was not going to tell them his name. "Yes, that's fine and well, but I did not ask what could we call you, I asked what was your name, _monsieur_" Rina stated plainly.

"I agree with my _petit soeur. _What is your name? You know ours" Remus said. _These two are to smart for their own goods_ he thought, but he smiled mentally.

"Erik" they looked at one another confused. "What?" "You asked for my name and you got it. My name is Erik" he said. "Oh" was the only reply he got.

_Ok this is going to be harder then I thought. It's like I'm going against myself. I need to think about how to go about doing this _he thought. As he found himself in a staring contest with them another thought crossed his mind. _They could be yours._

He almost shook his head, but refrained._ No they can not be mine Christine would have killed any of my own spawn. They would have probably looked horrible_.

"You should go to sleep" Erik said as he turned back to the organ. "Why?" Rina asked. "It is late and you both need sleep" he stated dryly. Well they couldn't deny the truth could they.

"Fine" they both said and they turned and started to walk back towards the room they had just come from. But they stopped before they went in and in quiet whispers they said "Nous aimer tu ange de musique, binne nuit" and walked into the room.

Erik almost didn't hear them, but he had and it warmed his heart. He waited until he was sure they were in the bedroom before he said quietly "Je aimer tu trop, mon anges de musique."


	10. I'm called Phantom for a reason

**Hullo here is a new chapter enjoy. Just so you know I went bloody crazy trying to get my computer to even let me sign on. If I dont update within two days just so you know, my computer will be outside my window and the window will most likely be broken. Oh well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They weren't sure what woke them, but it had done a good job. Rina and Remus sat in the bed for a few minutes just looking around. They hadn't actually explored his room yet.

Rina was the first to climb out of the bed and start walking around. She noticed the large dresser in the corner, the soft rugs under her bare feet, and the exquisite pillars on the entrance to the room. She liked the room it was comfortable.

But it was Remus who noticed the music bow sitting on his side of the bed. He got off the mattress and sat down in front of in, on the floor. "Rina come look at this, it's amazing" he breathed.

She came and sat down beside him. Her breathe hitched momentarily. Yes it was amazing; it was a skillfully designed music box, with a monkey atop it.

The monkey was draped in soft, Prussian robes and he had a little hat. But the most interesting thing was the little cymbals in his hands. All in all, it was a wonderful thing.

"Did you find the crank?" Rina asked. Remus began to look all around the monkey and the box. "Ah-ha! Found it" Remus whispered loudly as he straightened back up.

Rina just shook her head. He really could over do it sometimes. But when the music stared to play her thoughts stopped at that and she was, like her brother, engulfed in the sweet bliss of the music.

They were both so wrapped up they didn't even notice Erik, who was now standing by the door. His eyes glazed over, lost in long forgotten memories. Then he softly began to sing, not meaning to at all.

_Masquerade…_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade…_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

Both children spun around to face him. He just looked at them for a second and he saw their surprise but then he blinked and when he looked again it was gone. _They hid their feelings well for ones so young _he thought.

"What are you two doing?" he questioned. They froze on the spot; they hadn't thought he might not what them to go looking around his room. "We were, ummm, well nothing really" Remus said quickly.

Erik's visible eyebrow rose every so slightly, "Yes?" They looked at each other and he could see it pass between them. The known knowledge that there was no way to get out of what they had gotten in.

"Look Monsieur, we were just trying to get comfortable in our surroundings and if finding your music box offended you then please forgive us and we sear never to do it again" Rina said.

Erik just walked to where they were still sitting on the floor and to their surprise along with his own, he sat down. _What am I doing? This is crazy; I never do this sort of thing. _

Well apparently he did now. He looked at it for a second before replying to what Rina had said. "No, I am not mad."

If the answer had shocked them, they didn't show it. "Well ummm what were you singing?" Remus asked trying to clear the uncomfortable silence.

"A song from long ago, but we can talk about that later. I thought you both might be a little hungry" he said smirking as their stomachs rumbled right on cue and they both turned a deep crimson color.

"Come on" and with that he got up and walked out the door. With rumbling stomachs the twins where quick to follow. As they walked to the organ they noticed one his many desks had been pulled out from the wall and its previous occupants had been removed so that in their place three plates pilled with sliced bread and cheese and grapes resided instead.

They also noticed two mugs were steaming and at one spot a wine glass stood. _Guess we know who is sitting there _Remus thought as a smirk crossed his face.

They both took sets on either side of their teachers chair and wait for him. _Where on earth did he go? I swear we were right behind him _Rina thought. Then the object of her thought sat down.

"WHAT! Where did you come from?" Remus asked not even trying to hide his surprise. Erik looked at him and smirked, "I'm called Phantom for a reason."

The twins just stared at him for a good three minutes before he finally said, "You had better eat or you'll both faint of hunger, and that will not be amusing" as he finished he took a sip of his wine.

They just shrugged at each other and begin to eat. Well they more or less just inhale the food. _Are they even chewing the food?_ Erik thought as he watched them from the corners of his eyes.

Once all the food was gone (and when I say all I mean **all**) Erik quickly pick up the plates and pilled them on another table, clearing room on their table. As he sat back down he notice the strange looks Rina and Remus were giving their drinks.

"Is something wrong?" They both looked up at him, then back at their mugs and finally Remus asked "What is it?" Erik looked at them quizzically, _How deprived were these children?_

"Its hot chocolate" he said trying not to laugh and so far he was doing a good job. "Is it safe to drink?" Rina asked, looking at it doubtfully. "Well blow on it first or you will burn your tongue and drank it slowly. Trust me it is perfectly fine to drink" Erik said.

When they both still looked doubtful, he reached over and grabbed the girl's mugs. "Here I'll show you" he said. Quickly he blew on it and then took a sip. Then he set the mug back down and looked at them.

After a good five minutes the twins both sat there drinking their hot chocolate happily. Erik had long ago finished his own drink.

"What songs do you know?" he asked. Remus put his mug down and to Erik's and Rina's great surprise he had a huge chocolate ring around his mouth.

Before anybody could say a thing Erik reached across the table and grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped Remus' mouth. _Where did that come from?_ Erik thought.

It didn't seem to bother the children, so he pressed his question from before hand. "What songs do you know?" They thought for a moment and grinned at him, "Well we know the song you finished for us last night…" Rina said. "But other then that we only make up words to go with tunes we were taught" Remus finished for her.

Erik nodded, looking thoughtfully at them for a moment he all of a sudden asked "Do you know who your father is?" _Oh great job Erik! Bravo! I swear sometimes I could put that blasted Punjab lasso around my own neck _he thought.

The twins looked at him for a moment, and then they sadly shook their heads. "No _monsieur, _we never meet our father and mother never told us about him" Remus said.

"But you are the De Changy's children, are you not?" Erik asked in a semi-bored voice. "No we do not belong to that-that creature. We belong to only our mother." a pause "Well we thought we belonged to her but she wrote us a letter telling us she no longer clamed us."

If Erik had been drinking anything at that moment he was sure he would have sprayed it across the room. _What is Christine thinking? She can't just abandon these perfect children. I was not going to interfere, but now I'm going to interfere…a lot._

"Well if you both are done with you food and drink I'll bring you back to your room and tonight if I'm not in the mirror at nine then you may go to sleep. If I am there then I will bring you down here and we will practices and you may sleep down here" He said as he stood.

They both nodded and jumped up and followed him to the boat. The journey back up to the room was in silence, but not an uncomfortable one.

Once behind the mirror he pushed it back and allowed them an entrance to their room. Before they walked through they both tuned and flung their arms around him in a twelve year old hug.

It completely shocked him. Nobody except Christine had ever touched him like this. Like he wasn't a monster or so low nobody looked at him as human. It was new to him.

He patted their shoulders as they pulled back and grinned up at him. "_Merci Ange de musique nous vouloir ne pas laisser tu en bas._ Good night" they both said it at the same time.

Erik smiled as he watched them climb through the mirror. Once they were safely in their room they turned and smiled at the mirror, then they walked from the room. They were sure to be late for class, but they did care.

As Erik made his lonely way back to his home only one thought stayed in his mind. _She had better have good reason or I swear I'll… do something._


	11. What you learn on a roof

**Guys I am really sorry for not posting alot sooner. But our house was stuck by lighting and it totally wrecked my computer and nobody would go get it fixed, so I was computer deprived for most of my summer break. But anyhow here you go I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Erik sat atop the mausoleum and continued to wait. He had been here for half an hour already. _Perhaps she is not coming _he thought to himself. That would be reason enough to go kill her fop of a husband.

So he sat there for a few more minutes waiting, then he heard it. A soft humming coming from the path to Gustave Daae's grave. _Hump! About time she got here. I want answers._

He watched from atop the building as she sat down at the foot at the stairs. But he was not as stupid as most people thought he was, he was not going down there.

Her stupid puppy dog might be hiding in the woods reading to shoot him or something to the degree. No he would prefer to stay up here during this conversation.

Then her voice broke his thoughts, "Angel no one is here, but me." _Boy she really is not the sharpest knife out there is she? Even after all the time she spent with me she still thanks I'm a angel _he thought to himself, but he answered her in a civilized tone none the less.

"No one may be with you, but my trust in you diminished along time ago when you returned that ring" his voice was cold and formal. To his surprised he didn't have to try to make it so.

He knew that statement probably felt like a physical blow, but she had destroyed what little heart he had retained from his dismal childhood. But now two little children were slowly building his shattered soul back up with their laughs and smiles.

_Heck they probably aren't even mine. No matter how perfect she may have seemed, one dose not live in an opera house like that and not have intercourse at a young age, well I know for a fact she had. Since she told me bloody everything about her life _he thought.

He waited a few moments for Christine to reply and almost thought she had left as minutes rolled by. Then she spoke, but her voice shook horrible. Now it did not affect Erik.

"What is it that you wanted Erik?" she asked. "I want to know about those twins that came to my opera house not but a few months ago with you" he said his voice still cold and harsh.

""What about them? I presume you know almost everything about them by now, or have you finally stopped your habit of that?" she asked. He let out a chuckle.

She was right he did make it his business to know everything about everyone in his opera house.

"No my tendency has yet to leave me, but something about these two seems to elude me and it is irritating me to no end. Since they came with you I thought you might know something about them" he said, as he leaned back so that he was now laying flat on the roof.

"Why do you thank I would-" she was cut off by his angry retort. "Because YOU are their mother and don't try to deny it! Christine, don't take me for the love sick fool I was for you. I am that man no more. Now tell me" he bellowed.

He knew without even raising from his position on the roof she was shaking. He knew her better then anyone and he knew that when she was scared or nervous she would shake.

So he waited for her to reply. _I seem to be doing a lot of waiting for replies _he thought grumpily. Then as the minutes rolled on, he began to wonder if she had just got up and left, she answered him.

"Yes you are right they are my children" she said quietly. He grinned. _Finally! Now we are getting somewhere with this _he thought.

"But apparently they are not the fops children" he said trying very hard to get her to admit the father without looking like one of the old rich hags who had nothing better to do then pry.

It was silent for a moment before she answered. "No, no Raoul is not their father" was her simple reply. _She has been around me too long_ he thought irritably. _OK now it is time for prying, because I am really getting tired of playing Lets not tell the poor Phantom what he wants to know._

"Well then who is the father Mrs. DeChangy? And do not lie to me" he said, letting a trace of irritation touch his voice as he got up into a sitting position.

He waited as he heard a few quiet sobs from the steps. "I can not tell you Monsieur Fantome" she said in a voice he almost didn't hear.

It shocked him at first, but he quickly shook it off. Quickly he jumped down from the roof of the small building, only to find that she had already darted down the path and left.

He was mad, really mad. _Maybe I'll just kill the fop anyhow! _He mentally started to scream and curse everyone and everything. He started to kick the snow in an attempt to cool down, when something caught his eye in mid-kick.

Stuck between the bars in the wrought iron gate entrance to Monsieur Daae's gave, was a cream colored envelope. He trudged back up the steps and plucked it out of its resting place.

He then climbed back onto the roof and sat down; it took him a moment to decide if he really wanted to know before he ripped open the envelope.

As he began to read the contents of the paper his eyes got bigger and bigger.

His breathe hitched about middle way through. By the end of the letter his face, both good side and bad, was an interesting shade of blue.

His eyes looked like one good whack on the back of the head would send them flying out of his head.

_Well, Erik bon job. You just had to be nosey didn't you and go and open your big mouth! You wanted to know who the kid's pere was and now you **really** know._

He was amazed to find himself back in his lair, having no idea how he got there without fainting, having a heart attack or something else. _I really need a drink!_


	12. A lullaby?

**Yo, ok so its been along time blah blah blah yeah I know, but you see school is alot more important then made up storys. Not that I dont like making up storys but like I said school first, storys later. Ok well gald we all come to a understanding anyhow by the way if you like this story you should check out my blog on myspace its a okay story. its **** have fun  
**

* * *

The day passed slowly as Remus worked on a new stage prop and Rina sat on some old steps and annoyed him for fun.

"Are you quite finished?" Remus asked giving an exasperated sigh. Rina just gave him a crooked grin. He just shook his head and continued to work.

As the day wore on and soon darkness could be seen creeping across the sky the two children began to get antsy. Excitement was bubbling around them as they got closer to evening.

"Whew that was good" Rina exclaimed as she flopped down on her bed. Remus just nodded and sank down onto his bed. They had just returned from dinner and they were stuffed.

Silence filled the room for a while until finally Remus looked over at his sister. "Rina? You awake?" "Yes?" she said her eyes still closed. "Do you think we just…" he never got to finish his own sentence since somebody did it for him.

"Imaged it?" the voice from the mirror said. Rina let a grin slide across her face as she opened an eye and spoke to her brother. "No cher frere not since the mirror is now talking to us."

As she finished specking the mirror slide open revealing the tall man who was now their new music teacher. "You know I'm not really a mirror I am human" he said making a pouting face.

Both kids where sitting up on their respective beds staring at him. "They say the Phantom of the Opera is a genius, composer, madman, but you know what they never say?" Rina asked Erik who was standing in the middle of their room.

"No I have no idea, what don't they say about me, petti Rina?" asked Erik giving a dramatic shrug. "They never say he has a comedic side" she said.

Erik slowly turned his head towards her and raised his left eyebrow and surveyed her coolly. Then he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the mirror saying "Well come on we had better get started, lessons to be learned and all that."

The two children looked at one another then hopped off their beds and chased after their newfound teacher.

The trip down was not full of singing and whatnot, but instead he asked them (for what reason he could not figure out what drove him to ask such a stupid question) how their day had been, what had they learned in lessons things like that.

They in turn asked him why he didn't already know what they did today. He explained that he did not spend his entire time under the theater that he actually went outside; in fact he went out quite often.

Finally they reached his home on the lake. Both kids were excited, as they happily explained to him they had never had singing lessons before. It took a lot of self-control Erik didn't know he possessed not to tell them the truth.

He took up his position at the organ as Remus and Rina stood beside it. Then he looked at them curiously. They both looked back at him when finally Remus spoke up. "What is it, Instituteur?" he asked.

Erik smiled then said, "I have two questions for you?" "What are they?" Rina asked. "First is this, we can either cut you session down so I can bring you both back to your room to get some sleep, or you can both just have rooms down here so we do not have to cut anything and you can both get enough sleep for the day. What will it be?" Erik asked.

Remus looked at Rina, Rina looked at Remus, and then both kids looked at Erik. He raised a brow in question. Both children grinned and nodded at him saying in unison "We want a room down here."

Erik smiled then started his next question. "Second is what song do you two what to start with?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought the teacher always chose" Rina said looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Well they do, but since it was your first lesson I was going to let you two pick it out. It appears that I will have to pick it out anyhow. How about _C'est la poulette grise?" _Erik asked not even brothering to look at them.

"A lullaby? Why a lullaby?" Remus asked. "Because lullabies are extremely simple to learn so I can test all the notes on you and such that is why you two are going to learn a lullaby" Erik said grinning at them.

As they began to sing and learn notes were hard to hit and sounds didn't sound right but after about three hours of what most people would consider torture Erik had them sounding beautiful.

As the lesson came to an end Erik had to admit they were fast learners and for that he was grateful.

"Well it is certainly passed the bedtime of two little anges so what do you two wish to do before I must send you off to bed?" Erik asked as the two worn out children sitting beside the organ legs.

"Well you sing what we just learned?" Rina asked. "Yes please we want to hear what it sounds like properly" Remus piped in.

"Alright I sing it to you; in fact it would be a good idea to sing to you each song you learn so you know what it sounds like. Very well we will do this each night after you lessons, alright?" Erik asked.

Rina and Remus both nodded in agreement, happy with their approval Erik began to sing the lullaby.

After only a few lines their eyes got a little droopy and the heads tilted slightly, finally Erik sent them to the room they both wanted to share just for this evening.

The children had been surprised to find an opening behind a rock wall that lead into a vast hallway area with doors leading to many different rooms. Erik told them they could choose any room that was not the kitchen, bathroom, or either of the two studies.

They chose the room closest to the hallway, but they had stated that it was only for tonight. He smiled knowing that they may choose a different room but they would still stay in it together.

As he got ready to leave a suggestion went whirling through his head and he had no idea where it came from. He turned around and asked them if they had said their prayers?

They both hoped out of the two beds he had to drag into the room and knelt beside their beds. But before they uttered a word of their prayers they asked him he wanted to pray with him.

His heart was so touched by such a gentle question tat only a child could or would ask. All he could do was nod his head and all three of them knelt at Remus's bed and prayed.

As he left they told him goodnight as they climbed into their beds and waited for sleep to descend on them.

Erik smiled as he realized on his walk back to the organ that two children, his own children in fact, had melted a frozen, hard heart in days when it taken years to make it so cold.

_Amazing what a child can do especially two of them_ Erik thought as he sat down and began to make a list of things he would most indefinitely need. Somehow that only made him smile more.

* * *

cher - dear 

frere-brother

petti-little

Instituteur-teacher

_C'est la poulette grise- _There is a gray hen

ange-angel

* * *

**Good? Bad? it would be nice to know.**


End file.
